trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
TavernDweller
- Dream= }} |caption = A quote from your troll here. }} Introduction Your name is COLTARE HALLGATO, but you go by COL or COLT too. You are of the HIGH RANKING PURPLE. You think. Honestly your blood color is so in the middle that it's ridiculous, that's why you're fins are so small and GOD YOU HATE IT. You are EIGHT sweeps old. But your horns are so FUCKING SMALL AND STUPID LOOKING and it pisses you off to a king-sized extent. You have a few INTERESTS. Mostly involving COMPOSING on your TROLLIANO. You have no high hopes for yourself though, seeing as you think YOU SUCK ASS at it. Although people have tried to tell you otherwise; but they're all stupid. At least you think so because god, you do SUCK. You like the trolliano the best though. So you keep trying. You also like FASHION, although that is kept under the wraps. You find jewelry kind of STUPID though. But you wear it anyways. You also HATE HATE HATE SWIMMING, even though you are good at it. It is A ROYAL PAIN IN THE ASS. But your lusus makes you do it anyways. You like to BE LAZY as well, which is why you hate SWIMMING. God, what is wrong with your lusus, making you swim all the fucking time. She is such a queen. Freaking mythical-sea creatures. There is one more thing you like to do, and that is STORYTELLING. But there is no one to listen to you practically because everyone finds you KIND OF ANNOYING AND MEAN. Even by troll standards. Your TROLLIAN tag is tavernDweller, and you only have one real friend, deepwaterSamba. Lately, you have been accidentally HATE-HITTING on him. You really need to quit that. You also hate fish puns. A lot. Instead, you occasionally make ROYAL puns. But they're not very good. You tend to speak with trebling accents, and sometimes you RISE INTO A CRESCENDO, and take NOTE of things. Haha, note. ... You never said you were good at this, dammit. You never try to dress TOO FANCY IN PUBLIC, seeing as that NEVER GOT ANYONE ANYWHERE WITH ANYBODY. Just plain old shit will do for the general public. You DO, unfortunately, have GLASSES, because you were just WRIGGLED out with SHITTY VISION or something like that. You don't know, maybe it's from all the LATE NIGHT COMPOSING. YOU are rather TALL when you don't slouch, which is rare. When people look at your NECK, they can see your CHOKE COLLARS, which are the only form of jewelry that you wear. Along with a THUMB RING on your right hand, but you take that off when you play the trolliano. A lot of trolls that meet you like to call you BITTER. You have no idea why. You just HATE EVERYTHING SLIGHTLY, and think that LIFE IS NOT REALLY ALL TOO IMPORTANT but you'd really rather not die if you can help it. They also call you HYPOCRITICAL, something which you CANNOT DENY BECAUSE YOU SUCK. You ruin everything. At least, you think you do. This way of thinking tends to make other trolls think you are pathetic and PITY YOU SLIGHTLY, but then you get meaner and they HATE YOU SLIGHTLY. And then they leave you. ...BUT YOU DON'T NEED THEM AT ALL YOU'VE GOT...The trolliano and that's it really. You never, EVER, EVER allow anyone to insult your baton though. If they do they get an eye full of it, goddamn pointy stick of fucking DOOM. ...Basically, you are kind of an ass. Your HIVE/LIVING AREA is simply a ONE STORY HOUSE right next to THE FUCKING OCEAN. Gee, who would've guessed when YOU HAVE A MYTHICAL SEA CREATURE LUSUS???? NO ONE! Personality Third-person summary of your Troll's personality goes here. Biography Write a bit about your Troll's life before their session here. Session Session info goes here. Trivia * Your last name 'Hallgato' is Hungarian for(according to google translate anyways) 'headphones'. * You are probably what one would consider a 'Troll Atheist', because you do not care for romantic ~destiny~ as people like to put it. Relationships are HARD FUCKING WORK. Gallery Extra pictures of your Troll go here. Category:Troll Category:Male Category:Violet Blood Category:Fanfantasy